Linkogem Nightblade
Spark Linkogem Nightblade is a character of PuasLuisZX's series Hope Break: The Lastest Attack, and the main character of Hope Broken: Darkness. He's a Eye Fated Dual Swordmen. Fanon Wiki Idea So Far * Linkogem Nightblade VS Sasuke Uchiha Weapons Night Gem Sword (Sword type category) Speed Bow Mix (Bow/Sword type category) Dual Mystic Hand (Dual Launcher type category) Gem of Darkness Backstory Spark was a good child but one day he found a Dark Knight Winged and he shot him in the eye and he has an ability called Vision an move that he use to see a future and the shot doesn't hurt him but the problem start later. He going to his practice he saw a death in the eye by one second, later more and he can't sleep good and he out of his house. When Linkogem trained alone and he learns how to handle these visions, he uses them as his guide but he still with the fated to see the people problems. And in his trainig he found a Gem and a Dual Mystic Hand but the fated see that a young boy will die run over, but the gem give him the light speed saving the children. Death Battle Info Personal * Full Name: Linkogem Nightblade * Age: 17, 14 (in his eye problem), 15 (in the start of Hope Broken) * Height: 178 cm * Weight: 68 kg Attacks and Abilities * Light in danger * Wind Impulse * Impossible Tornado * Thunder * Paralyzed Arm * Air Kick * Tornado electrifying * Bow of Night * Night Chain Attack * Eye Fated of Night * Brave Bird * Inmune to paralyzed * Gem Transformation * He can control the wind * Darkness Gem Attack Feats * He is twice the light of speed in transformation Darkness. * A skilled swordmens and martials arts character. * Inmune to paralyze. * Well balanced in close and ranged combatient. * Electric powers can doing damage the Lightning God. * He can control and create wind. * He can cut a Winged Giant Beast with only a slash. * Defeated the Dark Winged Knight. * Eye Fated of Night is so usefull when the vision focus only in the battle. * Darkness gem is the best weapon for him. Faults * Eye Fated of Night is stupid for him when he doesn't focus the vision in a fight. * If he use much the Eye Fated of Night he will be blind. * His experience in close combat is very limited. * He isn't inmune to electric or wind attacks. * Very lacked of Ranged moves * If the gem is broken he will be blind and lost light speed and becomes Massively Hyper Sonic. * Impossible Tornado is only impossible by name, Slash Grey escaped of the tornado (In the game you can escape of the tornado. Gary Stu Test Results Your character's score: 13 11-25: Your character is well-balanced. He or she has enough distinctive traits to stand out, but he or she also has some flaws. Although he or she has won some victories and accomplished some goals, the world doesn't bend to his or her will, and other characters treat him or her realistically. You probably don't need to worry about this character at all. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Original Characters Category:Hope Broken Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Archers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Elementals